inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Sector
Fifth Sector (フィフスセクター, Fifusu Sekutā) was an organization that managed all soccer matches and teams in Japan in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Leaders *Senguuji Daigo (old leader and creator) *Ishido Shuuji (formerly) *Hibiki Seigou (last leader) Info Anime series.]] It was explained by Otonashi Haruna that Fifth Sector decides the scores in each game/match and notifies each school via a score order whether they win or lose. Apparently, it was to 'protect order'. It was stated that each school's ranking or merit is decided by how strong each team is in soccer. It was to balance each and every team in Japan. In other terms, most games were fixed because of what Fifth Sector has done. They were mostly looked upon as the antagonist, since they fixed and controlled each score in each game/match made. Their leader or Holy Emperor, was Ishido Shuuji, later revealed to be actually Gouenji Shuuya. However, Raimon started a revolution against Fifth Sector to return the real soccer, making the diferent teams they fought against revolt too. At the end, they won the Holy Road, which meant Fifth Sector lost to the Resistance. Hibiki became the new Holy Emperor and reverted soccer back to the way it was. Fifth Sector sent some of their minions/spies to each school, in order to control them easier. Those who they sent were called SEEDs, including Tsurugi Kyousuke from Raimon. It was revealed in the first movie that they trained hard in God Eden before reaching a power strong enough to be sent to different schools. Movie At the end of the movie, a cliffhanger was shown where Senguuji Daigo and Ishido Shuuji talked with each other about children whose power reached a high stage so high, beyond human limits; the Second Stage Children. Senguuji said some of these children already existed in this era, and that the true goal of Fifth Sector was to find children having a such power, as Helper X ordered them to do. Then, he made Ishido the Holy Emperor, giving him the task to find such children. Matches These were the matches that Fifth Sector set up: Raimon VS Eito Gakuen *In this game, Raimon was set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3. But in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score with a volley kick against Eito, going against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3 for Eito, instead making it 1-3. Raimon VS Tengawara *Tengawara was ordered to win this game, 0-2. It was the first match of the Holy Road tournament. Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, and Shindou Takuto went against Fifth Sector's orders and scored a point, in which the other team members as well as the opposing team were surprised. In the end, Raimon won the game with 2-1. Raimon VS Mannouzaka *The score order for this match was 1-0, Mannouzaka's victory. When the game has only started, Tsurugi Kyousuke made a goal for the other team, giving the opposing team the leading score. It is revealed that two members of Mannouzaka were SEEDs, although the match ended with a score of 2-3 thus ending in a victory for Raimon. Raimon VS Teikoku Gakuen *The score order yet again was that Raimon was to lose. During the first half, Teikoku was in the lead with 0-2. But during the second half, because of Mach Wind, Buttobi Jump and Death Drop, Raimon score 3 points making the score 3-2. In the end Raimon won. Raimon VS Kaiou Gakuen *After the game against Teikoku Gakuen, the Raimon team play against Kaiou Gakuen in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon VS Gassan Kunimitsu *In the 1/32 finals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium, but the goalkeeper had a Keshin and Minamisawa was now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. Gassan Kunimutsi received orders from their coach, Hyoudou Tsukasa, so they could move easy around the cyclones that appeared in the match sometimes. Tenma was also able to get past the cyclones with Soyokaze Step. In the match, Kariya revealed he is a SEED but was actually messing around Kirino and revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon VS Hakuren (GO) *In the 1/16 finals, Raimon played against Hakuren in episode 26 in the Snowland Stadium. The floor there was frozen but Hakuren's players already had a grip on the ice so at first Raimon had to get a grip on the ice. Raimon had a hard time to get past the defense of Hakuren, because of their strong strong Hissatsu Tactic Zettai Shouheki. At the end of the first half Hakuren was in lead with 2 points, one of them was scored with Panther Blizzard and another one was scored with Icicle Road. Both shots were stopped later; Panther Blizzard with Fence of Gaia and Icicle Road with Tenma's keshin. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 3-2, because they broke Zettai Shouheki with their new Hissatsu Tactic Double Wing. Raimon VS Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) *In the 1/8 finals, Raimon played against Kidokawa Seishuu in the Water Stadium. Both teams had trouble at first because at random times waterstreams blocked the way to proceed but both teams were able to get past that by using Hissatsu Tactis, Flying Route Pass and God Triangle. Kidokawa Seishuu made two goals with Triangle ZZ and Gallop Buster, but Raimon was able to score three goals with a lot of help from Nishiki Ryouma who got a Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and was able to score three times. Raimon won with 3-2. Raimon VS Genei Gakuen *Raimon fought against Genei Gakuen in the 1/4 finals of the Holy Road in the Pinball Stadium. It was shown that Raimon had a very hard time since they were playing on Pinball Stadium and that they were not able to stop Maboroshi Shot. But at the end with Shinsuke as the goalkeeper and Amagi's new hissatsu, Raimon was able to win with the score 3-4. Arakumo Gakuen VS an unknown team *It is seen in episode 36 that Arakumo Gakuen plays against an unknown team in the quarter-finals of the Holy Road, in the Cyclone Stadium. They scored a goal and won the match easily. Raimon VS Arakumo Gakuen *Raimon played against Arakumo Gakuen, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in episode 38, in the Desert Stadium. It was hard to move around because sometimes the sand started to move so players could lose the ball. Arakumo Gakuen had the opperhand at first because Amemiya Taiyou joined the team and used his Keshin Taiyou Shin Apollo and his Keshin shoot Sunshine Force to score two goals. His third goal was made when he feinted a shoot and then shot it in another direction. Raimon won 4-3 principally due to Majin Pegasus Arc's and Matei Gryphon's shoot. Raimon VS Seidouzan *Raimon played against Seidouzan in the final in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 41. During the first minutes of the match, Kurosaki Makoto opened the score to Seidouzan by using Ballista Shot. Despite this, Tsurugi made a goal to Raimon minutes later with Death Drop. However, Kurosaki later summoned his Keshin Enma Gazard and made the second goal with Bakunetsu Storm. Raimon was able to get their second goal too with Nishiki's Keshin shoot. During the rest the score was 2-2, but in the second half, Seidouzan got switched out with Senguuji Daigo's team, Dragonlink. Raimon VS Dragonlink .]] *During the finals Raimon actually fought Dragonlink in the second half instead of fighting Seidouzan, in episode 43 it is shown that all of Dragonlink members have Keshin but at the end of episode 44, Raimon was able to win the match when Fire Tornado DD was used and Raimon started using 'their soccer' instead of trying to win with their Keshin and they won with a score 5-4. Trivia *Fifth Sector's name was based on Level 5. *Senguuji Daigo created Fifth Sector to get his revenge on soccer, as he was made unable to be a soccer player during his childhood. *There was one article known from the Fifth Sector: the Article 5 Management Committee, which was used by Senguuji Daigo to change Seidouzan with Dragonlink. There was also a team named Article 5 Management Committee. Navigation Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Organizations